1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to utilities, more particularly selecting a utility provider and utility user, automatically and on real-time basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increased interest in providing a competitive marketplace for utility providers. Further, it is well known that certain utilities are governed by government regulations. Moreover, it is well known that certain utilities, such as electricity, are supplied on a common grid.